Main:Lexie Priessman
Cincinnati, Ohio, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Perfection Gymnastics School Cincinnati Gymnastics Academy (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Enrique Trabanino Mary Lee Tracy (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = @lpriessman2016 |Row 9 title = College team |Row 9 info = LSU Tigers}}Lexie Priessman (born January 23, 1997) is a retired elite artistic gymnast who was on the U.S. National Team. She trained at Cincinnati Gymnastics under Mary Lee Tracy before switching to train at Perfection Gymnastics School under Enrique Trabanino in 2014. She attended LSU and competed for their gymnastics team. Career 2010 Priessman made her national debut at the 2010 Nastia Liukin SuperGirl Cup in Worcester, Massachusetts, where she won the all-around. At the 2010 CoverGirl Classic in Chicago, IL, Priessman tied for second on vault with gymnast McKayla Maroney. She placed sixth all-around and on floor exercise, and she placed eighth on uneven bars. Priessman placed second on vault at the 2010 U.S. Junior National Championships in Hartford, Connecticut, and she placed seventh on floor. 2011 In the junior division of the 2011 City of Jesolo trophy in Jesolo, Italy, Priessman won vault and earned a share of the U.S. team gold medal. She placed fourth all-around and fifth on uneven bars. She also competed two new skills at the meet: a standing full and a Tour Jete half. In July, Priessman claimed the junior vault title at the 2011 CoverGirl Classic in Chicago, Illinois. She won the silver medals in the all-around and floor exercise. She also placed third on balance beam and eighth on bars. At the 2011 U.S. Junior Gymnastics Championships in St. Paul, Minnesota during August, Priessman claimed her first national vault title, with a two-night score of 31.55. She placed second on floor exercise (29.150) behind winner Katelyn Ohashi, and she tied for seventh on uneven bars with gymnast Amelia Hundley (27.45). In September, Priessman captured the all-around title (55.70) at the 2011 Japan Junior International in Yokohama, Japan. Competing her Amanar, she won the vault title with a meet-high score of 15.8. On balance beam (12.8), her skills included a standing full and a tucked full-in dismount. Her bars set (13.8) featured a giant full to Tkatchev, a toe-blind to Jaeger and a double layout dismount. On floor (13.30), she tumbled a double-double first pass, a 1 1/2 to 2 1/2, and a tucked full-in. 2012 Priessman was named to the American team to compete at the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won the gold medal, and Priessman won gold on vault in the junior division. Priessman competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in late March. The American team placed first in the junior division, and Priessman won the junior all-around. At the Secret US Classic in May, Priessman placed fourth in the junior all-around, sixth on vault, fifth on uneven bars, tied for third on balance beam, and first on floor exercise. She qualified to the Junior Visa Championships. At Championships, Priessman won the junior all-around. She also placed second on vault and bars, twelfth on balance beam, and won on floor exercise. 2013 Priessman's senior debut came in 2013. In March, she was announced as a member of the senior US team for the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet).Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA meet In Jesolo, she helped the American team win gold in the team competition, won bronze on vault, and placed fifth in the all-around. She contributed to the US's gold medal finish at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Chemnitz at the end of March. In July, Priessman competed vault, bars, and floor at the US Classic, placing fourth on bars and first on floor. She was able to qualify for the National Championships, but withdrew due to an Achilles tendon strain.Achilles strain/ Nats withdrawal Last October, Priessman had verbally committed to the University of Georgia (fall 2015). However, this October, she switched her commitment from Georgia to LSU.switch from UGA to LSU In December 2013, she was hospitalized with a blood infection but however it wasn't serious and she was soon released. 2014-2015 In June 2014, it was announced through a post on the gym's facebook page that Lexie would be leaving Mary Lee Tracy and CGA. Leaving CGA A few days later, it was announced that she would be training at Perfection Gymnastics with Enrique Trabanino.training at Perfection Trabanino formerly coached Priessman in the TOPS program at CGA. A year later, Priessman announced her retirement from elite gymnastics and her plans to attend LSU that fall on her Instagram.retirement, LSU Medal Count References